


When We Were Sixteen

by InterNutter



Series: When We Were Us [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fantasy Drug Use, Gen, baby twins, criminal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterNutter/pseuds/InterNutter
Summary: Elves physically mature at the same rate as humans. Puberty hits. It is not kind.





	When We Were Sixteen

Puberty hit like a runaway freight truck. If it was painful for Koko, it was twice as painful for Lulu, whose junk was unwanted and whose hormones doubly so. The need to save up the gemstones became urgent.

Poor Lulu was almost crawling with self-loathing. She clung to life on a day by day basis, most of the time. Revelled in any moment when anyone called her ‘miss’. Went almost aggressively feminine wherever possible. Just to feel even the slightest bit comfortable.

They fell in with street walkers and drug runners. Mostly taking messages, but sometimes selling assorted delights of the smokeable variety. Potions were likely to get wrecked and smashed, but anyone could carry pipeweed anywhere.

And speaking of weed…

As soon as Lulu learned that dried dandelion leaves could take her pains away when smoked… she got a pipe. They were a cheap high for many street Elves. Largely harmless and not even considered a threat by the law.

But still, Koko worried. Lulu… the stronger, more able, more devil-may-care of them, was spending most of her waking hours gently baked in dandelion smoke. Beyond caring because that was the only way that she was beyond pain.

They did discover boys at roughly the same time. Ostensibly scanning the crowds for marks. Lulu with her pipe and Koko without. Mostly watching the muscular, shirtless dockworkers with dreams in their minds.

They were ragged and skinny and Lulu was starting to look sick. His health wasn’t that much better, and the scam he ran most often was Alms For the Poor. It didn’t have much of a script and Lulu did most of the begging. Rattling a bowl with one copper and two rocks in it. Asking passers-by for alms.

Koko would hide and lift the purses off of anyone who refused to give Lulu any kind of money. It was win-win.

Some days, Lulu made all the cash. Others, it was Koko. And between meals at soup kitchens, they scrimped up enough for Lulu’s spell. Bit by torturous bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning for you all, the next story is long and arduous and involves both twins suffering and some technically-underage sex. Because 100 is the age of consent/maturity for Elves. If that's a bother, you might want to check out my profile for other stuff. Or the story after that one.


End file.
